Patent Literature 1 discloses a power transmission system for vehicle which transmits rotation of an engine to a transmission gear through any one of a first clutch shaft and a second clutch shaft during travel of a vehicle, for example, as a transmission for vehicle and a control device mounted on the vehicle. The power transmission system for vehicle drives a motor generator to generate electric power by using difference between an input rotational speed of the transmission gear used for the travel and an input rotational speed of the transmission gear not for the travel. The power transmission system for vehicle extracts the difference between the input rotational speed of the transmission gear used for the travel and the input rotational speed of the transmission gear not for the travel by using a planetary gear and a coupling gear, for example, and connects to the motor generator to which a stator is fixed.